


A boyfriend for my husband

by Eliizaah7



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Cheating, Crossover Pairings, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Humor, Indecision, Jealousy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliizaah7/pseuds/Eliizaah7
Summary: Cheating on your husband makes you feel horribly guilty.What is the solution, then?Easy, make him cheat on you too.Get a boyfriend for your husband.





	1. Troubles.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this chapter is something like an introduction to the characters. 
> 
> English is not my native language, if there is something wrong or you can't understand anything, please let me know.

   

 

 

"Dexter Grif!" El hawaiano hunde su rostro en la almohada, ignorando el grito de su esposo, pero no parece darse por vencido. "¿Otra vez? No te puedo creer" La voz enojada de Simmons estaba ahora en la habitación "Son las 1 de la tarde, ¿cómo puedes seguir durmiendo? No fuiste a trabajar y Sarge disparará tu culo gordo"

"Amigo, déjame dormir"

"No, no te dejaré dormir. Ya lo hiciste 6 veces en este mes. No sabes dónde y te desperdicié totalmente, regresas al amanecer y te pasas el día siguiente acostándote y comiendo. "

"Si ya sabes cómo es esto, ¿por qué me gritas?"

"No puedo seguir con esto", susurra Simmons, pasando su mano sobre su impecable cabello rojo. "¿Qué está pasando Dexter?" Él pregunta, dejándose caer sobre el borde de la cama. "¿Estás durmiendo con alguien más?" Susurra, tan bajo que Grif apenas lo escucha.

Levanta la cabeza para mirar el hermoso rostro de su marido. Richard Simmons es sin duda hermoso, es alto, está en forma, tonificado y tiene una piel suave y pálida, una mandíbula afilada y elegante, labios gruesos, nariz recta, cabello rojo quemado y un par de impresionantes ojos verdes.

Es un ingeniero en robótica con un doctorado en bio-mecánica, trabaja en una gran empresa siendo el principal diseñador de prótesis. El mismo Simmons tiene un brazo protésico, que es su propio diseño.

Dexter Grif no se llamaría guapo, aunque Simmons le ha asegurado una y otra vez que lo es. Tiene cabello castaño oscuro, labios anchos, ojos desiguales, uno marrón y otro azul, y una piel bronceada, es alto, es robusto, tiene los brazos grandes y el torso ancho y fuerte cubierto de tatuajes, aunque sus amigos lo molestaban llamándolo gordo , sabe que no lo es. Puede que no esté tan tonificado como antes, pero la mayor parte de su estructura aún es muscular.

 Hace unos años era un luchador de artes marciales mixtas, era realmente bueno, la jaula era su segundo hogar y ganó algunos campeonatos. Pero cuando se casó, tuvo que darse por vencido, aceptando el trabajo de mecánico en el taller de Sarge. Estuvo bien; A Grif siempre le han gustado las máquinas, se llevaba bien con ellas.

"Por supuesto que no, Simmons" responde, tomando la mano orgánica de su esposo, Simmons suspira.

"This doesn’t feel right" the redhead whispers, his voice sound hurt, and Grif feels like an ass. "It's like you're done with me, with us"

"Well, I'm not"

Simmons sighs. "Promise that if you are done one day, I’ll be the first to know" Grif nods, rising his head to press his lips with the tallest man’s.

"I'll take a shower to go to work," he says, standing up, Simmons nods, letting go of his hand. "What are you doing here, by the way?"

"Sarge called me" he admits a little embarrassed "He said that you hadn’t gone again and that you didn’t answer the calls"

"Threatened to fire me again?" Grif asks entering the bathroom, leaving the door open so he can continue talking with the redhead in bed.

"As always"

"That crazy old man will not fire me" he snaps taking off his clothes that still smelled of alcohol and smoke. "He owes you too much"

The sound of the shower makes Simmons have to raise his voice. "Sarge doesn’t owe me anything; I helped him set up his workshop because I wanted to"

"Anyways, whenever I tell him that the workshop is also yours, he just shut up and leaves me alone"

"Grif" Simmons warns, entering the bathroom. "Don’t do that, please."

"Why?" He asks, opening the bathroom curtain, giving his husband a good view of his tanned, wet and shiny skin.

"Did I ever tell you how I met Sarge?"

"Nope." He responds by pouring shampoo in his hand to wash his hair.

"Well, I crashed into him the night I ran away from home." The words make Grif stop carving his hair, look at Simmons, his husband is leaning against the wall, looking kinda fragile as he told him part of the story that the redhead had always omitted to him. "My father had just beaten me, I could barely walk," he murmurs, looking down. "Sarge held me up and took me to the hospital, he paid for everything, and he even accepted me in his house until I recovered."

"You never mentioned this." Grif whispers.

"Neither Sarge nor I like to talk about it. I know what I owe him, he saved my life." Simmons shrugs.

"I understand" the tanned man murmurs. "I'll behave better, I promise."

Simmons smirks. "Thanks Dex"

"Well, now- do you have better plans than a shower for my naked body?" He asks looking to lessen the tension, he raises an eyebrow, and his uneven eyes are looking at his husband with a mixture of fun and flirtation. Simmons smirks again.

"I have them, believe me," he responds, biting his lip "But I have to go back to work, they don’t know I left without permission."

"Uhm, I think I'll try to get back into fights, you know?" Grif murmurs, annoyingly smiling at his husband then he raises an eyebrow. "I need some action in my life."

Simmons can’t help but smile again, rolling his eyes. "Surely you would go back to daily workouts and diets." He mocks, Grif raises a shoulder haughtily.

 Simmons straightens up from the wall and gets close enough for Grif to understand the approach but not enough for getting wet. The Hawaiian understands and approaches a few steps, coming out of the water jet, his hair dripping on his shoulders, he bends up to receive a hungry kiss from his husband. He moans squeezing his hands into fists, as he can’t wet or wrinkle the elegant garnet shirt that Simmons wears.

 "Wait for me awake tonight, I'll give you some action," the redhead whispers between the kiss, bites the shorter man's lower lip, receiving a groan in response. They break the kiss but none of them move away, they are so close, sharing humid heat, but without actually touching.

"Mmhm, promises, promises." Grif hums raising his face to kiss Simmons again, a chaste and sweet kiss. "See you later."

"Okay," the other whispers, parting from the tanned man, feeling his throat dry as he notices how their moment affect his husband. "You better keep awake when I come home, and your friend that cheerful" smiles with a glance at Grif's erect member, the shameless man just lets out a hoarse giggle returning to the shower.

 

* * *

 

"Really Wash?" Asks Tucker on the phone.

"I already told you, Carolina can’t come, I can’t leave the gym alone and it's not like I can just close it."

"And what about North?"

"North will spend all afternoon in therapy"

"York?"

"York is in Atlanta, tonight is the first game, remember?"

"Agh, you promised you would be here, I left work early to eat together."

"I know, but sometimes things don’t go the way you want." Wash responds and Tucker snorts "I'm sorry, really. But I'll be there for dinner, okay?" the blonde sighs.

"Whatever, man." He snorts again before hanging up. "Asshole" he mumbles, throwing his phone aside.

"Dude, it's not his fault." Church intervenes from the couch.

"Shut up." He snaps taking out the boxes of Chinese food from Wash's favorite place. "Now come and eat."

"Why don’t you keep that for the dinner with your husband? We can eat anything else." He asks, getting up and approaching the dining room.

"Because I’ll not have dinner with him"

Church snorts, but before he can tell Tucker that he's an idiot, a big man with light brown hair and huge blue eyes hugs him from behind.

"Why are you fighting?"

"We're not fighting, Caboose." Church responds, Tucker looks at them annoyed.

"Tucker looks angry."

"It's because I'm angry, you idiot."

"Tucker" Church warns, his sharp blue eyes narrowing, the dark man snorts.

"Is it because Wash has not come yet?" Caboose asks again, resting his chin on the black haired man's head.

"He will not come." Tucker answers, and then looks at Church "What the hell is wrong with your sister lately, by the way?"

"What's up with her?"

"She has more than a week randomly lacking without giving a single explanation." Tucker responds, pointing the boxes, the two men break the hug and sit in front of their friend.

"Oh, how the fuck should I know?" The black-haired man replies.

"Duh, you’re her brother, asshole. Why don’t you ask her?"

"You already said, she doesn’t give explanations." he responds passing a box of food to Caboose. "If she wants you to know something, she'll tell you, if she doesn’t tell you anything... better don’t ask."

"Anyway, dude."

 

* * *

 

"Man, you look terribly." The deep and kind voice makes Wash lift his face from the screen of his cell phone.

"North, what are you doing here?" He asks putting the device back into his sports pants "I thought you'd be in therapy during the afternoon."

"I'll be, I just went to leave you something to eat," answers the taller blond leaving the bag of food on the counter in the middle of him and his friend.

"Oh, thanks man."  Wash whispers and smiles at him momentarily.

"Well, I don’t have to be in therapy for another 20 minutes, besides, I bring the motorcycle, so I have time." He murmurs, leaning his elbows on the piece of furniture, Wash raises an interrogative eyebrow "Come on, man, let it go, what's going on?"

Wash sighs. "It's Tucker."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He is angry."

"Why?

"We were supposed to eat together today, he left work early and bought food from my favorite restaurant..." North shakes his head slightly "He hung up on me and now he isn’t answering the phone."

"Well, he knew that when you decided to open the gym, as a couple you had to make some sacrifices”

"Yeah well, it's what I thought"

"But, a marriage also requires sacrifices, Wash."

"But I couldn’t do anything, Carolina didn’t come, you were busy, York is not here and Maine ... well, you know he would have a hard time attending the clients." North nods. "And I have a group of people who come at this time, precisely because it's lunchtime and there's no one else."

"Listen, Wash, I understand you, I know first-hand how much you invested in this place, going from a warehouse with weights and bars to one of the best gyms in the city is not easy, and less in the time you did it ... but you can’t put your husband in second place all the time. "

"I know," complains the gray-eyed.

"Find a balance, man. Let him know that although the gym is important, you will always find time for him, that he is even more important” North smiles “If you failed in the food, make a nice dinner for him"

Wash sighs again. "You're right." He grins "I must do something good, he's really upset."

"Close early."

"But the clients, North ..." he begins.

"I’ll come when I get out of therapy, I believe that today I’ll dedicate myself only to help a child, he’ll debut with a prosthetic leg." He says, smiling sweetly.

"Heh, you should adopt a child, you would be an excellent father," Wash murmurs, not missing the wishful look in North's blue eyes.

"I'd love it, but I don’t think York agrees with that, for now at least." Wash laughs nodding.

"Right”

"Then, I'll come at 7, that will give you time enough to make dinner and dress you up nicely for him, am I right?"

"Yes, he will leave work today at 9, for the time he has taken at lunchtime." He smiles and pats his friend's shoulder "I really appreciate it, dude."

"Hey, that's what we're for" North says straightening from the counter. "See you later, then."

"Ok, thank you, North."

With a last smile, the taller blond comes out thought the neat glass doors of the gym.

 

* * *

 

"No, no, no," Tucker complains, hit the steering wheel with his palms "Damn junk, you can’t do this to me right now." He snarls, turn the key again, receiving the same response... nothing. "Aghhh, I‘m gonna kill myself"

He takes his cell phone and stars looking for a mechanical workshop, expecting for someone to work during the lunch hour. He couldn’t call Church, because the black-haired man had already left for his job at least 15 minutes ago. Caboose was forbidden to approach any kind of vehicle and Wash was completely out of the question.

Finally, he finds a mechanical workshop, in the description clarified that it was open from morning to night, sighs while calling. After a couple of seconds, a hoarse voice laden with a heavy southern accent answers.

"Blood Gulch's Mechanics, how can we help you?" The man with dreadlocks licks his lips before answering.

"Uhm, hello, I ... I need a mechanic."

“Of course, what is the problem?"

"Right, uh, my car doesn’t start"

"Doesn’t make anything when you turn the key? Any sound?"

"No, nothing happens, I turn the key and nothing happens, not a sound, nothing."

"Uh, I see. Give me your address, son. I'll send someone there."

"Ok, thank you" Tucker replies, relieved that he doesn’t have to give more information about his car, which he didn’t have a fucking clue about, he gives the address to the man and hangs up.

Tucker looks again at his phone, he will definitely be late for work, his boss is going to him, he’ll have to do overtime. He snorts, if only Wash had come. He shakes his head, pushing the thought of his husband away from his mind; he was upset, fucking mad, he didn’t want to think about Wash right now.

Después de unos quince minutos, en una camioneta de carga llega un hombre bronceado con ojos desiguales, cargando una caja de herramientas y con una mueca cansada e irritada. Y Tucker no puede creer lo que está viendo.


	2. First encounter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grif and Tucker meet. First appearances of other characters.

"Hey man" the newcomer greets, walking directly towards him, Tucker gets out of his car, looking up and down at the man in an orange jumpsuit smeared with car grease.

"Hey, dude" He responds and smiles helplessly.

The brunette frowns at the insistent look, shifts his weight uncomfortably between his feet. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh I'm sorry," the dark-skinned man replies without dropping the smile "But hey, aren’t you _The Hawaiian_?" Grif tilts his head.

"Uh, I think so" He mumbles "Do I know you?"

"I don’t think so, man, my name is Tucker." he introduces himself and raises his hand, Grif accepts it and gives a gentle squeeze. The white smile and anxious look of the man in front of him, making him smile back.

"Grif"

"Dexter Grif" Tucker completes, Grif gives a small nod "Dude, I was a huge fan of yours" he says excitedly, Grif slightly separates his lips, completely surprised. "You were a fucking beast; it was so uncanny that you retired after winning 3 consecutive championships"

"I... uh, thank you," he mumbles, feeling grateful and uncomfortable at the same time.

"Ah! Church will not believe that I met Dexter Grif, _The Hawaiian_ " the excited man croons “He’ll be so fucking jealous, dude”

Grif smiles and leaves the toolbox in front of Tucker's car. "I’m not sure about that, now I'm just Dexter Grif, _the mechanic_ "

Tucker smiles again. "It's still great"

"Well, come on, try to start it..." he asks making a gesture to the car. Tucker nods in the driver's seat, and turns the key, again, the car doesn’t respond.

"Uhm, has it happened before?"

"Nope." He rolls his eyes, getting out of the car and approaches the ex-wrestler again. "It seems that this fucking junk has come into agreement with the world to make my life miserable."

"Uh, bad day, huh?" Grif smiles, bending down to get a multimeter out of the toolbox, Tucker can’t help but tilt his head to look at the man's ass.

"Uh-huh." He mumbles, he clears his throat when Grif straightens up to plug the device into the car's battery. "A shitty day, actually, I definitely got up with the wrong foot." He pats the car "And now thanks to this, I'll be late for work, and my boss will yell at me and, shit, dude, I'm so not in the mood for that…"

"Then don’t go." Grif speaks, checking the device’s screen, then he gives Tucker a look over his shoulder. "Fuck your boss." He smirks, and Tucker smirks back.

"Sounds so tempting, but I don’t want to stay here either, I really don’t want to be home when my husband comes back." Grif gives him one last look before turning back to the car.

"Well, I can recommend you a place to hang out. I go there every time I have shitty days."

"Really? Cool,"

"It's a bar, Valhalla, have you heard of it?"

"I don’t think so, is it new?"

"Relatively, yeah," He shrugs packing away the multimeter. "Okay, so, your battery is dead, buddy." He says pointing to the car with his thumb. "It was completely downloaded."

"Oh, does it have to be charged again?"

"Uh, no. Actually, you have to buy a new one." Tucker snorts "Do you want me to scan the car completely? You know, give you all the bad news before you go to the bar." He laughs, Tucker tries to look at him with annoyance but ends up smiling sideways.

"Fuck it, hit me."

"Great." Grif winks at him, bends down again to take out the scanner, Tucker looks again at his ass tensing under the fabric of the overalls, he can’t help but lick his lip. When Grif straightens up and passes by his side, the Hawaiian has a mischievous smirk on his face, Tucker bites his lip, knowing he was caught in the act.

Grif leans into the car, just under the steering wheel, and connects the scanner, starts typing on it and Tucker stands at his side.

"So, where is this Valhalla bar?"

"Oh, right," he murmurs, patting the pockets on his chest, he soon pulls out a white card. "There."

"Great, thanks." He responds by taking the paper. "Are you going to be there?"

"Today? I don’t think so, I was late at the workshop today, I have to cover the hours that I miss." Grif answers, his gaze focus on the scanner "I actually was late because I spent the night in the bar" He says looking up, and smiles when he look Tucker’s dark eyes "Be careful, that place is addictive."

"It sounds exactly like what I need." The other responds with a flirty wink. Grif chuckles and bites his lip. The scanner beeps and the both men look at it, Tucker sees a list of codes on the screen.

"Is that good?"

"Shit, no." Grif laughs. "You're lucky that your car was going until today."

"Agh, come on, how bad is it?" Tucker snorts.

"Dude, your car has lots of failures, when was the last time you took it to service?"

"Uhm, I've taken it to be washed... does that count?" Grif laughs again. "I think it doesn’t." he sighs.

"Well, do you want a budget?"

"Can you fix it?"

"Well, yes, I can. But I mean to a budget referring to the parts and components that you’ll need." He explains "This job can be done by some other workshops as well, that's your choice."

"Nah, it's fine, I'll stay with you." He mumbles and then clears his throat and rushes to correct. "With your workshop I mean,"

Grif nods. "Okay, we can fix it piecemeal, starting with what is strictly necessary, first it has to be the battery."

"All right, oh, and before I caught it, I had noticed that when it reached a certain speed, it makes a cracking noise, then is like it’s losing power and then picking it up again. Tell me it's not the engine, please." He asks "I'd rather take the more expensive charges first."

"Uh, I don’t think it's the engine itself, it could be the time chain, it sounds like the gear is jumping a link. Does it turn off when that happens?"

"Nope."

"So, I think that's the problem, don’t worry, in the workshop I have a chain that fits the engine in your car."

"Great." Tucker responds, looks at his apartment and snorts. "You... do you know any place where I can buy the battery? Or do you sell it?"

"No, the workshops don’t sell them, but we get them, although we present them generally more expensive than in the repair shops." He explains "If you want, I can take you to a repair shop that usually give me a good price."

"Great, thanks, man." Tucker says stepping away from the car so that Grif can get out, then he take out the keys, his wallet and phone before locking the car. When he turns, Grif is already putting his toolbox in the truck.

"Come on," the tanned man says, Tucker gets on the co-pilot's side.

 

* * *

 

"It hurts." A whimper accompanies the nasal phrase. North sighs and gives a gentle smile to the little blonde who is clinging to his shirt with his little hands.

"I know, champion, but remember that this will help you to feel less pain afterwards, you’ll be able to use your new leg and play with your friends, just like before."

"Can’t you anesthetize me?" He asks, tightening the shirt even more. North lets out a soft chuckle.

"I'm sorry buddy, it's not possible," he says, making a new movement with his hands on the kid's thigh. "Come on, you can do this."

"How are we going here?" Connie's sweet voice makes both raise their heads, the brunette smiles at them, her robe brushes the floor as she leans over them.

"Well, Tommy here is doing great, he's such a strong boy."

"Of course he is, Tommy has always been very brave, isn’t that right, young man?" She asks smiling sweetly, the boy blushes and nods.

"Do you already have the prosthesis?" North asks. She smiles.

"Yes, they just arrived. And guess what Tommy? "Her voice grows higher as she talk to the kid, he looks at her "Dick came too." The little boy's eyes light up.

"Really? Awesome, did he add the lights?" He asks hopefully, North looks curious at Connie.

"You'll see that with him, he'll be here in a few minutes," she says and then looks at his brother-in-law. "Richard Simmons is a prosthesis designer, he designs and makes free prosthetics for low-income children," North nods. "I think you’ll like him."

"Hey, he is giving these kids normal life opportunities, of course I like him."

Connie nods happily. "Well, I must go see other children, Dick will come right away." she says waving.

"While Dick is coming, let's continue with the exercises, okay Tommy?" He asks, the boy nodes much more animated.

A few minutes later a tall man, with red hair and a bright robotic hand approaches them, he is carrying a long box that looks heavy.

"Dick!" Tommy shrieks raising his hands to greet him, the man smiles self-consciously, a little blush spreading on his cheeks.

"Hey, big guy, how's it going?" He asks, kneeling next to the boy, then he looks at North and smiles. "Richard Simmons." North takes the hand that is offered to him.

"Alexander Dakota, but you can call me North." He smiles back. "So, you're the famous Dick."

"Uh, Simmons." He answers "Some kids call me Dick, it seems easier for them... but I'm really going for Simmons"

"Simmons, then." North nods patting softly in the man’s shoulder.

"Dick, did you add the lights?" The child's voice makes them look at the boy brushing the white box with his fingers.

"Hey, you wanted lights... you'll get lights." the redhead responds winking, he opens the box and North can’t help but smile at the sound of joy and amazement of the child. Inside the box was an elegant and detailed prosthetic leg. Below the knee to the foot, all covered in an impeccable white polymer, the ankle with metal joints, the foot with the exact curves of a human foot and its proper flexibility, even the fingers were formed with the white material.

"Wow, it's amazing, Dick." Tommy mumbles excitedly, North makes an affirming sound.

"Pretty impressive." He says, Simmons accepts the compliments with a shy nod and a small smile.

"Do you see this button on the finger?" Simmons asks, pointing to the button, the child strokes it softly without pressing it. "Well, that turns on your lights"

Tommy looks at the redhead enthusiastically and presses the button very gently. Soon a row of led lights placed in formation on the outside of the calf begin to blink, creating constellations and patterns of light that soon have the child completely hypnotized.

"Wow," North whispers, watching the lights dance across the prosthetic leg.

"So... are you ready to try it?" Simmons asks. Tommy nods energetically, the green eyes of the redhead focus on North "Is he ready?"

"Sure" he answers.

Between the two tall men fit the leg to the kid’s thigh, connecting the sensors and securing it to the knot below the knee.

"Wanna try to walk?" The two men ask at the same time, Tommy looks at them with a grimace of fear, but the smile that they give him makes him sigh and nod.

Each male takes one of the hands of the child and helps him get up, they support him until he takes the first step, and then to each small and hesitant step they whisper words of encouragement and smile every time the child's eyes fall on any of them.

 

* * *

 

"And why did you stop fighting?" Tucker asks when they get caught in traffic for the second time. Grif lower a little the radio’s volume and gives Tucker a look.

"Well, I had to leave it when I got married."

"Ah, you're married, don’t tell me, your wife was afraid that they would hurt you," the shorter one guess, a low giggle following his words. Grif smiles sideways "She never saw you fight? You were really good."

" _He._ " Grif corrects, Tucker raises an eyebrow.

" _Oh,_ "

"And yes, he saw me fight several times, but he still got really nervous,” the tan man lets out a chuckle and looks at Tucker “he used to hate the fights so fucking much,” Tucker grins “When I asked him to marry me, he asked me to stop fighting, that he would get me a _less dangerous_ job with a friend of his and well... here I am."

"Wow, and you agreed with that?"

"Well, yeah, I don’t know." He shrugs "Whatever, dude, following diets and hard training and then even more training because I broke the diet... I didn’t really enjoy that part." He laughs, Tucker smiles "It's not like _I loved_ getting in the ring and beat up someone's unconsciousness either... but the pay was good."

"And how did you start fighting if you didn’t like it?"

"Well, when I was a teenager I was always involved in fights, beating the shit out of the assholes who got involved with my sister" He answers "One day, a guy saw me fighting and contacted me to hire me in his bar, there they used to made clandestine fights for amateurs and there were also stripers shows, so, I was a guard for a while, then, I knew how much they paid per fight..."

"Mmm I see…"

"Yeah, in one night I could win the same as a week and a half of my guard job... I didn’t have to be a mathematician to realize that it was a good deal, so I signed... and that's how my story as a fighter began."

"Oh, so you prefer to be a mechanic?"

"I can’t complain, I mean, they don’t pay me too much but it's not too much work either, and my husband helped the owner set up the workshop, so I can laze more than I should." He shrugs and Tucker nods smiling. "And what about you? What is your job?"

"I'm a graphic designer." He responds "I currently work in a publishing agency, I design the covers and back covers of the books that are about to be launched."

"Uhm, interesting." Grif mumbles, Tucker chuckles.

"No, it is not. But I like it." He looks at the Hawaiian, his fingers drumming on his own thigh.

"That's what matters." Grif responds "Simmons is an engineer in robotics and has a fucking doctorate on prosthetics design and development."

"Simmons?" Tucker asks "Your husband?"

Grif nods. "Yeah, he's so fucking smart, and he has the most boring job in history, but he likes it, so even though he spends all day working for a finger to move when it supposed to move, he comes back home happy for his achievement."

"He has a Ph.D., dude, he has to be smart." Grif nods with a proud smile.

"And what does your husband do for living?"

"Well, he is a physiotherapist, although he is not exactly dedicated to that, he built a gym and he is the main instructor there." He says "Maybe you know the place, it's called _Mother of Invention_ " he laughs "I told him the name was stupid,"

"Ah, it's the big gym that's a couple of streets away from the movie theater that's under renovation, isn’t it?" Tucker nods. "Wow, he should earn well with that place."

"Yeah, he's getting the benefits just now, just a couple of months ago he made the last payment for the most recent equipment" He sighs "Although sometimes I'd prefer he hadn’t expanded the place so much."

"Why? The money is for you both, isn’t it?"

"It's not about the money, it's about the time, I mean, I almost don’t see it anymore." Grif nods.

"Yeah, I understand that, Simmons leaves at 7 in the morning and returns home at 9 o'clock at night, which is if he doesn’t get stuck in a project or something."

Tucker snorts. "It's the same with Wash."

The tanned man smiles and looks at the guy with dreadlocks. "But there's always the option of going to Valhalla to drown your sorrows."

"You're right, I hope the place is as good as you say." He laughs and Grif nods enthusiastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the reading,   
> If you see something wrong with the narrative or the grammar or something, please tell me, english is not my native language. 
> 
> Kisses. xX


End file.
